projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten Worst Games of 2012
Jared has played a lot of bad games this year, and wants to warn everyone about the games not to play. He has a rule about no easy targets - so no shovelware, kids games, movie titles etc. Synopsis 10 - Resident Evil 6 - It has a lot of good things going for it, like co-op, and replayability, but it is poorly designed. The camera is too close to the character. The story is lost, and the co-op doesn't offer anything unique. 9 - Final Fantasy XIII-2 - It does a lot of things better than Final Fantasy XIII. The battle system is still flawed, the story is pointless. The ending is a cop out. It isn't even a complete game. 8 - The Last Story - This game is a disappointment. The camera and controls don't work with each other. The characters are one-dimensional, and the story isn't interesting. Jared feels that the game was restricted with the hardware - if it wasn't on the Wii, it could have been better. 7 - Resident Evil Operation Raccoon City - This game doesn't suck because it isn't a real Resident Evil game, it sucks because it isn't a good game. Every stage is just mowing throw zombies. It had some good ideas, but they are horrible executed. The developers couldn't even fix it with a patch. 6 - Star Wars Kinect - As soon as the idea of motion controls came up, everyone said "I want to swing around a light saber!" Sadly, the best thing that came out of this game was the dancing section, because it was ripped out of Dance Central. Too many developers with no idea what they were doing worked on this game. 5 - DragonBall Z for Kinect - This game only has a story mode that lasts 3 hours. It is charming though, so it isn't higher on this list. 4 - Steel Battalion Heavy Armor - This game is a massive letdown. The motion controls don't work and any good parts about the game are ruined because of it. The Kinect makes the game unplayable with conflicting commands. The game is also difficult with even more confusing controls. 3 - Everything Konami did - Konami didn't do anything right this year, all they did was screw up. NeverDead was one of the worst games of the year and didn't even say that the sequel existed. The Zone of the Enders HD Collection was slow and had frame rate issues and look at what happened to their 'Year of Silent Hill'. Silent Hill Downpour isn't very good. Book of Memories was delayed three times. The Silent Hill HD Collection was worthless with poor visuals, the fog gone, new voice-overs, broken cut scenes, but said that they can't and won't fix the Xbox 360 version. 2 - Amy - the entire game is an excort quest that doesn't even work, with bad glitches that prevent progress. You can lose for doing minor tasks out of order, and the checkpoint system doesn't work. The partner AI is poorly programmed, and the combat is terrible. 1 - The War Z - It's an obvious cash in of the popularity of Day Z. The War Z blatantly lied about its features and was removed from Steam for false advertising. The developers were involved in shady practices like banning people who asked for a refund. The War Z is not a good game. It is boring and unfair, and is a pay-to-win game. This is what the developers said they would not do. Re-spawning takes four hours unless real money is used. The War Z is a scam. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos